1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to multiuser online games in general, and in particular to games that track a store of in-game value for players.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiuser online games are popular and are well-known in the art. In some implementations, there is a server that controls aspects of the game, such as who can become a player (i.e., a user that connects via a client device, computer or system to the server), the player's sensory inputs, player state (e.g., what virtual items the player's character possesses, what the character has done in the past, etc.), and player options (e.g., what the player or his character can do in the future).
Some multiuser online games are styled as, or after, casino gambling games (e.g., poker, roulette, slot machines, etc.). In a gambling game, players generally obtain virtual currency for their character's use in the gambling game. In some gambling games, players purchase virtual currency in exchange for legal currency, where the legal currency is transferred using a credit/debit/charge card transaction conveyed over a financial network. In such games, the virtual currency might be represented by virtual poker chips or by a number or value stored by the server for that player's benefit. A player would then interact with the game server such that the player (or a character controlled by the player) plays a gambling game in hopes of increasing the amount of virtual currency the character has so that the player can then “cash out” and receive, from the operator of the gambling game server, real-world currency corresponding to the gains that player made in the online gambling game.
Aside from the online aspect of this, such interactions are similar to a conventional casino transaction, wherein a player enters a casino, converts real-world currency (cash, check, credit card transaction) into chips, plays gambling games with those chips and cashes in those chips for real-world currency. Of course, with actual casinos and online casinos, activities are regulated by law and banned in certain jurisdictions.
There are online games that have virtual currency that is earned by taking actions in the game. For example, a dragon fighting game might reward 10 gold coins each time a dragon is successfully stayed. Some virtual-to-real economies have developed around the real-world sale and purchase of game items. For example, where a desired level, access, right, or item in an online game is a reward for many hours of playing the game and someone desires to obtain that without playing the game for hours, they might enter into a transaction with someone willing to sell that right. For example, a player having virtual goods he wants to sell might list those on an online auction site, and then agree to an arrangement with a buyer to have funds transferred from the buyer to the player/seller, then have the player/seller's character in the game hand the items to the buyer's character in the game.
In the case of gambling-type games, the ability to simply “cash out” by selling to the game operator would, in many jurisdictions, constitute regulated (and possibly illegal) gambling. Furthermore, permitting one player to effectively “cash out” by selling to another player may also run afoul of gambling laws or regulations. Consequently, in some cases, players want to play gambling-style games, but without the regulated gambling aspects.